New Baby
by Mrs. Trafalgar
Summary: None of Mugiwara had the ability to deal with a baby, especially if this baby was Zoro. [ZoSan], Maybe![ZoLu]. M For a Reason ;D
1. New Island And New Enemy

New Baby

Chapter One - New Island And New Enemy

xXx

_Hey, Sweets ;D _

_Okay, this is my first story in English because I do not speak fluent English, much less write in English._

_I decided to translate this story because I really love her. Writes it is my pleasure and would like to share with you :D_

_Anyway, Enjoy =]_

xXx

It was a boring day at the Go Sunny. They were wandering by the sea, there was no more food and the water was having the same purpose. Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Brook were failing to catch any fish or any other edible thing. The situation was becoming desperate for all of the Straw Hat crew.

- Saaanjiii ... Food! - The captain of the Mugiwara crew was crawling through the kitchen, searching for the Cook. Sanji tried to find something in the pantry to serve his beloved Nami and Robin

- You should have known better than me that has nothing in the pantry - The Cook replied

- So what you are looking for in the pantry? - The boy snorted

- Something to Robin-chan and Nami-swan - Cook's eyes turned hearts - The ladies can not go without eating for so long and-

Speech of the cook was interrupted by someone entering in the kitchen.

- Zooorooo - Luffy stood up and jumped on the back of Zoro - I'm huungryy!

- It's your fault for being without food - the swordsman said that he was looking for some Sake

- We no have Sake - The cook said

- And who ended my Sake? - The swordsman asked irritably

- You! Who else likes Sake here, idiot? - The Cook replied

- Who here is Idiot? You want to fight? - The swordsman took their swords and Luffy jumped off his back coming to your front

- Don't fight with him, Zoro - Luffy said - Go spend your energies and you will not be able to play with me!

- And who said I'll play with you? - Zoro asked

- I'm saying! - Smiled Luffy and started to pull Zoro for out of the kitchen

- Zoro, wait! - Sanji said and threw a apple to the Swordsman

Zoro looked back and picked up the apple.

- Why you gave me this? - Zoro asked

- For you to play with the Captain, you must have energy, right?

- Hm... - Zoro looked thoughtfully at the apple, smiled and left the room muttering a "Thank you ".

xXx

- An island! - Usopp shouted as he descended of Crow's Nest

Luffy, who was running towards a Zoro emerging from the kitchen, stopped. He went Prow of ship in order to better see the island that formed the horizon. Zoro followed the Captain, as well as the entire crew.

- We should get it today for the afternoon - Nami said, smiling - Our goal is to replenish the supplies, so no fighting and no confusions on the island and this was for you Luffy!

- All right, I'll not finding problems on the Island! - Luffy said with shining eyes

- You don't hear anything, right? - The navigator told - You really are a hopeless case

- Anyway, Where did you get that apple, Zoro? - The captain asked ignoring the navigator

- I found in the pantry - Zoro said omitting the fact Sanji have given him

- But Sanji said that there was nothing in the pantry! - Luffy pouted

- He must not have seen the apple - Zoro said as he went pro Crow's Nest

- Wait, I'll go with you, Zoro - Luffy jumped on back of Zoro, and the two went to the Crow 's Nest.

Sanji looked at that scene and lightly bit her lip. These days he was noticing that the Captain stay too long time with the Swordsman. At first he thought it was the incident of Thriller Bark, but a few days had passed and he was still very attached with Zoro. He just did not understand why get bothered with it.

- Sanji-san - Nami called - I need you for a moment!

- I'm coming - He said, deciding it would not care more for the mild annoyance he felt.

xXx

- Zoooroo, You're not play with me ! - Luffy said and pouted

- Luffy, I'm training! - Zoro said and lifts the enormous weight again

- Why would you train so much? - Luffy asked - it's boring!

- To Protect You- I mean ... The crew! - Zoro said bit shy

- Shishishi I'm strong! I can look after myself - Luffy said smiling - But if that's what you do to train as much, I promise I'll be stronger so I can protect Zoro too! Shishishi.

- I don't need anyone to protect me! - Zoro said blushing

- Oh, Zoro, You are very red! Has a Fever? Should I call Chopper?

- No! I'm fine! I'm just a little heat!

_- Minna - Nami called - We arrived at the Island!_

- Sugoooooii - Luffy pulled Zoro that let the weight fall off making a loud noise - Are you okay, Zoro?

- I'm fine. - Listening Zoro, Luffy pulled up to the deck and looked at the island.

- All right, we 'll divide into groups. - Said Nami - Robin and I are going shopping. Franky and Chopper will buy Cola. Sanji and Usopp will buy food . Brook and Luffy can go look at the City and Zoro stay guarding the ship!

- Why i can't see the city too? - Zoro asked, indignantly

- Why if you get lost and I'm not search you at night! - Nami answered

- Witch - Zoro muttered as he prepared to sleep on deck

- What did you say, Zoro? - Nami asked, furious

- That you can go now! -

- I'm glad you said that! - Nami said,leaving the ship - I see you here at 6 o'clock!

And so all leave and left Zoro sleeping on Ship

xXx

Zoro was sleeping peacefully when he heard some noises that were low, but he listen with perfection. He found that it couldn't be their Nakamas as they arrive probably doing the best possible party. Which was to be the ship was an enemy.

Zoro picked up the sheath Wadou Ichimonji and opened his eyes. In his front was a beautiful girl, she looked to be about 15 or 16 years old, was very white, had long black hair, her eyes were a deep blue and wore a black dress with white details.

- Who are you? - Zoro asked

- I ask the questions, Roronoa - The girl said pointing a wand at him. - And don't dare unsheath the sword, or I will torture you before kill you

- How will you kill me using a "stick"? - Zoro looked at the girl, unbelieving

- I told you I'm the one asking the questions here, Roronoa! - The girl pointed her wand closer to the neck of Zoro - And do not underestimate the wizards!

- Oh, so witches really exist? I thought it was just Nami... - Zoro said, not caring the wand pointed at his neck - Can I, at least, ask why their hate for me?

- You ruined my life! - She said - I'll never forgive you!

- Sorry, but I do not remember having ruining with the life of any little girl like you! - He rolled his eyes - I don't seek fights with people who aren't swordsmen.

- Why do not you ruined my life directly, but indirectly! - The girl replied - But I can not waste my time with you! His crew returned soon, so I need to kill you quickly!

The girl pulled away and Zoro tried to draw his Wadou, but he could not move, it was as if invisible strings were pulling your body to keep it stationary.

- Oe! What have you done to me? - Zoro asked, frowning

- Good thing the first Magic have worked. - The girl said pointing the wand to Zoro - Now don't move much and don't worry, will be fast!

The girl muttered a few things while Zoro squirmed trying to get rid of the cords that still pulling, until the sight of Zoro got a little blurry and the last vision he saw before passing out was the girl laughing .

xXx

The Witch was laughing, his vengeance had been accomplished! Finally the person that make her suffer had died! But suddenly emerged a light from the boy, something had gone wrong, but she could not remember having done anything wrong! She did exactly as the other witches had taught! Instead, the boy didn't died, he had become a baby!

- Oh my God! You're supposed to be dead! - The witch took the baby in his arms and he began to cry, then she pointed her wand at him again - this time I will not err!

When she would cast the Spell, she heard voices. The Mugiwaras had arrived. She had no more time!

- Damn! You escaped, Roronoa - She left the baby in the Ground - Next time you're a dead man!

The witch jumped off the ship, leaving a "Baby Zoro" crying on the deck.

xXx

- Ooe, Zoooroo, We arrived - Luffy entered the ship, screaming.

- Don't scream! - Sanji said while he kicked the Captain - It can be sleeping

- Concerned about the welfare of Swordman-kun, Cook-san? - Robin asked smiling.

- No way, Robin-chwaan - answered with eyes heart-shaped

- Stay quiet a minute - asked Nami

- What, Nami-san? - Sanji asked at its lowest possible tone

- Are you listening? - Nami asked

- What? – Franky, who had just arrived with Chopper, asked

- Looks like a- - Nami spoke

- Crying of a baby - Robin continued

When everyone was quiet, they heard the cry and decided to seek, until Nami found where it came from.

- Minna-san, I found! - Nami said and all go on deck waiting to Nami bring the Baby

- But this is- - Robin started when he saw the baby in the lap of Nami, but was interrupted by the entire crew.

- ZORO!

xXx

_Well, you like it? *-*_

_Already have five chapters written this story, and do not know when I will translate the rest. I will try to do it soon, but it's hard o.o_

_Anyway, see you next ;D_


	2. New Baby

**New Baby **

**Chapter 2 – New Baby**

xXx

_A/n: Hey, Honeys _

_here's chapter two. Hope you like it _

_And special thanks to Shaetil-san for having corrected the story and makes it readable. Thank you so much, Honey *-*_

xXx

After the shock, all the Mugiwara decided to gather in the kitchen to eat and think about what they would do with a baby. Zoro didn't look like he could do anything except cry. Luckily Robin had read a book about caring for babies, and she started cuddling the baby until he fell asleep.

"What do we do with it?" Nami asked the Captain who was sitting next to Robin watching the baby sleep.

"We'll take care of him." He said seriously, "He is our Nakama!"

"Obviously we'll take care of him!" Nami said, "But how do we return him to normal? We don't even know what happened to him!"

At that moment, Sanji brought over their food. Luffy began to eat, paying no more attention to Nami - who was furious, but decided to drop the matter anyway and eat. She would talk with their Captain later.

"Cook-san?" Robin called, "I think the Swordsman-kun must be hungry."

"I think so too, but I have no idea what to serve for a baby." Sanji said sheepishly.

"How about a glass of warm milk?" Robin smiled.

"Hm… I can do that." Sanji murmured before heading to the refrigerator.

"I think he should eat meat!" Luffy shouted.

"You idiot!" Sanji hit the Captain, "A baby can't eat meat!"

"But he should!" Luffy pouted, "He has to be strong to get back to normal faster!"

"I don't think eating meat will help the Swordsman-kun become normal again, Captain-san." Robin laughed, "Doctor-san, you could examine the Swordsman-kun later?"

"Oh, of course!" Chopper nodded.

Everyone had already finished eating when Sanji brought over a glass of warm milk for the baby Zoro. Robin gently woke up Zoro, and he started to cry, drawing everyone's attention.

"This Marimo only knows how to cry!" Sanji shook his head, "So unlike Zoro!"

"When we are babies, we have to cry to get anything." Robin said cradling the baby and helping him drink the milk, "I guess we need to buy some things for our new baby."

"Right." Nami said looking at the baby before whispering to him, "You will owe me three times the amount that I'm going to have to spend on you!"

Zoro, who had finished his milk, looked up fixedly at Nami.

"...Tich" Zoro spoke.

Everyone was excited, trying to interpret what Zoro had tried to say, but Nami was the first to reach a conclusion.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT BABY CALL ME WITCH!"

xXx

Robin was watching Zoro while he was examined by Chopper. After the disastrous end to dinner, Robin and Chopper rushed to the doctor's office before Nami killed the poor baby. The rest of the Mugiwara decided to await the outcome of the examination in the kitchen.

"He certainly has the same DNA as Zoro; He can't be anyone else." Chopper said "And he is a healthy baby, but I'm finding a strange element in his blood."

"Do you know what it is?" Robin asked.

"No…" Chopper said confused, "It is not something that I've studied before. It might be magic."

"Can you isolate the element? Maybe I can help you analyze it with my research."

"I'll see what I can do."

While the Doctor analyzed Zoro's blood sample, Robin played with the baby. She summoned hands, making the baby "ooh" in surprise and laugh, trying to catch the hands that always sprang suddenly from different places of the gurney.

"Doctor-san." Robin called, Do you know how old he is in this form?"

"I think about 9 months."

"Would he remember how to walk?"

"I do not know, Robin. Let's try and see if he can walk after I'm done here."

Robin continued playing with the baby who was growing sleepy, tired of crawling after the hands.

"Got it!" Chopper smiled as he took a bottle over to Robin, "This is the unidentified element!"

"Thank you, Doctor- san." Robin smiled, "I knew you could do it, after all, you are the best!"

"Don't think I 'll be happy with your praise!" Chopper cried happily.

"Now let's return to the kitchen." Robin said picking up the baby. "The others are also waiting to hear the results."

xXx

The crew was listening Brook sing a cheerful tune while waiting for Robin and Chopper. They hadn't been gone terribly long, but it felt like a century for Luffy! He wanted to play with the baby too! The sound of the galley door opening surprised Luffy out of his reverie.

"Finally! You're finished, right? You took so long!" Luffy said with a bored expression.

"They didn't take long at all, Luffy!" Nami corrected.

"It was too long! An eternity!" The Captain pouted, "I want to play with Zoro!"

"So is this baby really Zoro?" Sanji asked ignoring the captain.

"He is really Zoro." Chopper affirmed "But we do not know what happened to him yet. I'm sure that whatever this is, it is not a normal medical illness!"

"It's not a disease?" Sanji asked, irritably, "Well then what is it?"

"I don't know, Sanji." Chopper dejectedly hung his head. He hated being unable to help when his Nakama needed him.

"Zoro-Aniki will stay like this forever?" Franky bawled miserably.

"No! We'll find a way to bring him back!" Luffy showed no doubt, "And we'll get the j*** who did this!"

xXx

"Oh, Kami-saaamaa…" Nami groaned while trying to bathe the hyper baby, "Please, Zoro? Be good?"

"…Tchhh!" Zoro gurgled while splashing water at Nami, making her even angrier.

"I give up!" Nami rose to her feet and called, "Sanji! Come bathe the baby!"

"Sure Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji entered the bathroom immediately.

Right then, almost as if by magic, the baby quieted and lifted his little arms towards Sanji. Opening and closing his hands Zoro cooed, "Jii!" Nami and Sanji were surprised. For some unknown reason Sanji was so happy that the baby liked him. The usual Zoro hated him. Sanji quickly shed his shirt, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the baby to pick him up.

"Look what you've done! The entire bathroom is soaked!" Sanji laughed and Zoro watched him with an expression that made it seem like he was very proud of this accomplishment. "Now no more playing! I'm going to give you a bath and then you're going to sleep!"

As Sanji put the little baby back into the tub, grabbed a sponge and began to bathe him gently, Zoro became calm. Nami looked at the scene in disbelief. She knew that Zoro did not like her so much, but for him to prefer Sanji was a shock.

"Apparently he likes you." Nami pointed out.

Sanji just laughed and continue washing the baby. In reality he was just as shocked as Nami. He never would have thought Zoro would let him do something like this; even if he was just a baby. In his mind Zoro still hated him, but taking care of the baby was nice. It made him feel good. After a short time, he finished bathing the child who fell asleep while Sanji drying him. Sanji gave the baby carefully to Nami, who took him to the girls bedroom.

Sanji was still very confused and chose to go to the kitchen to make something get the baby off his mind. He was only happy that the baby liked him. After all there was no way he'd ever actually like Zoro, right?

Wrong.

xXx

Another day came in Sunny Go, but the sun's rays were not the cause of everyone being awake today. Their "clock" was a "quiet" child deciding to start crying in middle of the night, and since then none of them had gotten any sleep.

"Well, today we will split into two groups." Nami instructed, "Usopp, Franky and Sanji will come with me to buy things for Zoro. Brook, Luffy and Chopper will go with Robin back to the city and search for more information on what happened to Zoro. I'll take Zoro with me to try on the clothes. We meet here before twilight. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone agreed and went with their proper groups.

20h agoxXx

Nami looked through the racks of baby clothes, while Sanji, Franky and Usopp were playing with the Zoro. It frustrated her that it seemed that she was the only one who cared about the welfare of the baby, while the others were treating everything like a game. She had yelled at them five times, but it seemed that shouting just made the baby laugh harder and the others just want to play with him more.

"Guys, bring Zoro here. Please?" She was trying to calm herself, but so far she was failing miserably.

Sanji finally gave her the baby before returning to the guys. Zoro did not like being held by Nami for some reason. He was afraid of her, and he wanted to return to Sanji where he felt safe. Like real babies his age he couldn't tell them this. He could only speak nonsense monosyllables. Upset, he started crying.

Nami was already not happy, but when he started to cry again she just gave up completely. She returned the baby to Sanji, paid the things that she had already chosen for Zoro and walked out the door. She hoped that Robin was having better luck with her mission.

xXx

Robin was walking only a few blocks away, looking for a witch. She knew of their existence. She had already read several books about witches and now she was glad that she did. When she saw a certain little house, she grew very excited. This particular type of house would most likely be where they were hiding. It was amazing what a person could learn with good books!

"Minna-san!" Robin called everyone over, "This the place we were looking for!"

Everyone looked at the house, feeling that seemed very normal, but Robin knew what happened in the basement of this house at night: pure witchcraft. She knocked at the door and an old lady came out to answer.

"Yes?" The old woman asked.

"I need your services." Robin spoke.

"Come in, my dear!" The old woman smiled devilishly and stepped back to allow them to enter. "What could you want from a poor old woman like me?"

"We want you to bring Zoro back!" Luffy declared.

"Hm? If the poor man died, I can't bring him back." The old woman spoke.

"That's not it!" Luffy tried to speak.

"A witch, like you, transformed our friend into a baby." Robin interrupted.

"Oh, interesting!" The old woman laughed, "Do you have a sample of his blood?"

"Not right now. I only brought the element that appeared to cause the change in his physical condition." Robin handed over the bottle to the old witch.

"This was really what I wanted anyway. Wait a minute." She left them and entered another room. After a few minutes she returned with the empty vial.

"Well, my dear, I analyzed this and apparently it is a spell that went wrong. I have good and bad news to tell you, which do you want first?"

"The good!" They answered in unison.

"This friend of yours is very strong. This spell was meant to kill him, but he survived!"

"And the bad?" Everyone asked together.

"He cannot return to normal."


End file.
